My Talented Life
by BadRoseGal
Summary: Bella Cullen is an overachiever going into her senior year at age 15. When her siblings get too jealous of her and start to ignore her Bella falls for bad-boy Edward Masen. When the time comes for Bella to go to college she realises she doesn't want to do an academic degree, she wants to do an artistic one. Bella, Emmett, Alice & Renesmee were adopted by Esme & Carlisle. R&R!
1. Prologue

**Hey y'all, this is a new idea I just wanted to try.**

**I'm _not_ going to complete it_ if people don't like it_ so I'm just gonna publish 3 chapters as a "tester" and see what people think.**

If you like it then I'll continue, if you don't then I won't.

**The prologue is Esme's POV but the rest will be from Bella's POV or 3rd persons POV.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

Prologue:

_**EsmePOV**_

I remember when I was young I always wanted to adopt children and I had a dream of how I wanted my children to turn out. I wanted my children to have a talent. I wanted one of my children to have talent in gymnastics, the other in dancing, the other in sport, and the last in academics. And that's how my children turned out. I had put them into every activity when they were young so that they could decide what they liked the most. And it become clear from the start exactly what each of their talents were. These are my children...

Emmett - He's my oldest son at 17 years old. He has just begun his senior year at Forks High School. His talent is sports. He is known as a jock among his fellow classmates. He excels in all sports, especially football. He is dating a lovely young woman named Rosalie Hale. She is the captain of the cheerleading team so they do make a perfect couple. I'm so proud of my son. He really was turning out to be a fine young man.

Mary Alice - She is my oldest daughter at 16 years old. She is in her junior year and she's talented in dance. Watching her on the stage is probably one of the most beautiful sights in the world. She moves with such grace. Its effortless. She has so much energy, whether it's on the stage or when she talks to you. She's dating a boy named Jasper Hale. He is Rosalie's twin. It's quite ironic how they matched up.

Isabella - She is my second daughter. She is 15 years old and starting her senior year in high school. I'm sure you've probably already figured out that she is my little overachiever. She has always been above her age group. She skipped two grades so that she could be with people on the same level as her. 2 years ago we sent her to a boarding school for overachiever in England. She has decided to come back to finish her last year of high school here in Forks. It's good to have her back. I miss hugging her after every A she received.

Renesmee - My youngest daughter at age 13. She's our little gymnast. But she is also a slight overachiever. She skipped a grade and is starting her Freshman year. I've always been so proud of her achievements. She's an élite gymnast and could be on her way to the olympics! I don't want her to miss out on this opportunity if it comes her way so I make sure she gets the best training.

I'm so proud of all my children. Each of them unique and very talented. I can see them going very far in the future...

* * *

**So, what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Let me know in a REVIEW!**

**Next chapter is Bella's POV**


	2. Chapter 1

**OMG! Thank you soooooo much for the reviews! I didn't expect to get 5!**

**Thanks loads for faves and alerts!**

**Enjoy the first chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

Chapter 1

_**BPOV**_

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock ringing loudly from the bedside table. I grinned excited to face the day ahead of me. Today was my first day back at Forks High as a senior. I was only 15 years old yet I was incredibly gifted. I had skipped 2 of my younger years because I was far ahead of the other students my age. I was an overachiever. I loved to learn. I enjoyed reading and studying. You may call me a nerd but its my passion. It's just what I loved to do.

My love for learning was only intensified when my adoptive parents, Carlisle and Esme Cullen, sent me to an exclusive boarding school for overachiever, like myself, in England. I went there for 2 years and learnt loads of new things I knew I wouldn't learn in Forks. I loved it in England but I got very homesick. I would stay with my gran during the short holidays as I didn't want to waste money flying around. But now I was back in Forks for my last year of high school and I was glad I had decided to come back. I had missed my family.

I have 3 siblings. Esme and Carlisle adopted all of us. We're all really talented. My oldest brother Emmett is talented in sport. We were both going to be seniors together. I was so excited. My older sister Alice is talented in dance. She's a junior. And my younger sister Renesmee is talented in gymnastics. She's a Freshman but she skipped a year. I am excited for all of us to be in high school together. It will be so much fun. Especially with Emmett being in some of the same classes as me.

Anyway, now I was getting ready for the day ahead of me. I wanted to look great for my first day of my senior year. Alice wanted to help me choose my outfit (she loves fashion) but I told her no. I wanted to choose my own clothes that I thought best described me. I decided on wearing black skinny jeans, a faded pink shirt with a print of some model in glasses and the caption "nerds rule the world" and a black blazer on top. My hair is tied in a high ponytail. I put on my glasses, picked up my back-pack and headed downstairs. Everyone besides Alice was busy making themselves breakfast and going through their daily morning routines. I said morning and got myself some cereal as I looked over my timetable. They had been sent to us 2 days before school started.

Mondays, Wednesdays & Fridays:

Period 1 - AP English  
Period 2 - Physics  
Period 3 - AP Math  
Period 4 - Accounting  
Lunch  
Period 5 - Biology  
Period 6 - Gym

Tuesdays & Thursdays:

Period 1 - Spanish  
Period 2 - AP Information Technology  
Period 3 - AP English  
Period 4 - History  
Lunch  
Period 5 - AP Math  
Period 6 - Gym

I had already checked Emmett's timetable and knew we would have Gym and History together but nothing else. It was going to be fun to be in the same class as him. I was looking forward to it. I hope he was too.

"Are you ready for your first day as a senior?" Esme asked smiling brightly at me.

I nodded my head in excitement. "Yeah, super ready! This year is going to be fabulous." I answered her with a wide grin on my face.

She smiled back at me and then looked at Emmett. "What about you Em? Are you ready?"

Emmett just shrugged his shoulders and carried on eating like a pig. Sometimes I swear that boy has no manners. He also seemed a bit annoyed this morning. I wonder why...

"Renesmee, you ready to be a freshman?" she looked at my little sister who was currently going through a gymnastics routine in her head. I could tell by the look in her eyes. And she was mouthing some tricks.

"Yeah, sure..." was Renesmee's short response. She's so obsessed with gymnastics. It has to be unhealthy.

Alice then danced down the stairs looking a bit overdressed for school. She always dresses up. It doesn't matter where she's going, she has to look fabulous.

"Morning everyone!" she sang happily. "We should get going now or else we're going to be late."

We all seemed to realise the time and agree with her. We said our goodbyes to Carlisle and Esme and we headed outside. Alice and Emmett both had cars so they drove Renesmee and I. I couldn't wait to get my own car so I don't have to ride with them. I'd be getting one on my 16th birthday later this month. At least then I won't have to ride with Alice everyday. Renesmee is going with Emmett. Alice seemed a bit annoyed when she first found out that she'd have to drive me to school everyday but then I think she warmed up to the idea. I don't know why but sometimes Alice would send me hateful looks and then in a flash the looks were gone and replaced with smiles. She's always treated me as her favourite sibling but sometimes I think she's a bit jealous of me. After all, I am in a grade higher than her even though she's older than me. She pretended to love it when we were in the same grade, just before I left for England, but I think she secretly hated it. I hope Emmett won't be like her...

* * *

**So, what did you think? I know it was only the morning but I had to do a lot of random explaining and stuff. Next chapter will be school :D**

**You're officially my favourite person in the whole wide world if you REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thank you so so so so so so so so sooooooo much for all the reviews, alerts and faves! H****ere's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

**NB: PLEASE READ THE A/N AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

Chapter 2

_**BPOV**_

When we got to school Alice jumped out of the car and went over to greet some of her friends. They were all squealing with delight and excitement for seeing each other again after the long summer holidays. I smiled at the sight and looked around. Everywhere around the parking lot people were greeting their friends and talking excitedly. I felt like such an outsider. I was going to have to make friends all over again. And it was going to be harder this time seeing as I would be 2 years younger than the people in my grade. I didn't care though. This was my year and I was determined to make it the best year ever.

With that last thought I held my chin up high and started walking towards the school entrance. A few students noticed me and whispered to their friends rather loudly about how they were surprised to see me back in Forks. There were some nasty remarks about how I was a "snob" and "sucked up to teachers" which really wasn't true at all. I wouldn't call doing my homework on time and answering questions in class sucking up. I heard some people say how they heard I was in senior year. They said it with so much spite and jealousy. I guess being overly smart did have its disadvantages sometimes.

I tried to ignore some people's stares and made my way to my assigned locker to put some of my stuff inside and then headed to my first period. Most people were already there talking to the people around them. The talking stopped as soon as I stepped inside the room. Everyone was just staring at me (or glaring) as I looked around the class for an empty spot. I went up to one seat and was about to ask the girl in the seat next to it if I could sit there when she spoke first

"This seats taken," she said as she put her leg on the chair.

I nodded and started making my way to a different seat

"Also taken," a boy told me putting his books on the chair.

I looked for another one

"Nope. Try again"

"Taken"

"Someone's sitting here"

I looked around dejectedly for an open seat when a girl in the back spoke up.

"You can sit here," she said giving me a small smile as she gestured to the seat next to her.

Some of the other students rolled their eyes at her antics and some muttered rude stuff about her. I smiled gratefully at her and started walking to the empty desk when someone tripped me. I lost my balance and fell down to the floor. Everyone broke into laughter. I blushed crimson and tried not to look like their laughter had affected me as I got up and walked to the empty seat in the back.

"Ignore them," the girl sitting next to me said.

I nodded my head and started unpacking my books. More people were starting to come into the room and filling up the other empty seats.

"I'm Kate, by the way," she said with a sincere smile. It was infectious and I found myself smiling back at her.

"I'm Bella," I said politely.

The teacher then came in to start his lesson.

"Good morning students and welcome back for your last year of high school!" he said this with so much energy that some people cheered, excited that they would soon be finished with school. He seemed like a fun teacher.

"Alright, settle down," he said after a few moments. "Your first assignment is to write a 12 page short story on absolutely any topic that you want. Get the creative juices flowing. It must be typed on a computer with writing format Arial and size 12. Single spaced. I will be taking them in next week Friday. You may use the rest of this period to start thinking of ideas and jotting them down. Use your phones to google anything that might help you but if I see a single person texting then you will be forced to hand your phones. I don't want to hear a single word." And with that said he moved to his desk and began working on some other stuff. So maybe he wasn't all fun...

There were some groans in the class when he started explaining the assignment and some people pulling out their phones almost immediately after he said they could use them. I wrote down everything he said and then took out some paper to start jotting down ideas. I loved creative writing. I had dreamt about becoming an author but decided to do it once I've got enough money and a stable career. Right now writing was just a hobby for me.

All too soon the bell rang. I packed up my stuff and was about to get up and leave when Kate(?) called my name. I turned to look at her,

"Yes?" I asked.

"If you need help finding a seat at lunch then you can always sit with me," she said sincerely.

I smiled and nodded my head. _Yay! I think I just made a friend! _the voice inside my head said jumping up and down. We said our goodbyes and headed to our different classes. The next 3 periods was pretty much a repeat of my first class except there wasn't a Kate to let me sit next to her. Everyone shut me down and I ended up sitting alone. It was fine though because it just meant that there wasn't anyone to distract me from my work. Unless I finished my work early. Which is exactly what happened in accounting...

The teacher just gave us some ledgers and journals to complete and then went on facebook. That's right, she spent the entire lesson looking at other people's profiles and pictures on facebook. She seemed to spend a particularly long time on a young accountants profile... Cougar! I hope she won't do this for every lesson because the work she gave us was really quite boring. I swear it was meant for sophomores. I finished it easily in 10 minutes. I looked around and noticed that everyone else was still busy and some even looked to be struggling! I watched as several students struggled to finish the work for the rest of the period.

By the time the bell rang I was just about dying with boredom! I packed up my stuff so quickly and shot out of that classroom. I made my way to my locker as I started to think about where I would sit at lunch. I had originally planned on sitting with Emmett but I wasn't so sure anymore. I wanted to find Kate and sit with her but what if her friends weren't as welcoming as she was? I mentally crossed off that option from my list. I could sit by myself... Or I could sit with Alice. Some of her friends had been my friends before I left for England. But there was a voice in the back of my head telling me that it was a bad idea. I sighed to myself and decided to just go to the cafeteria and see what happens...

* * *

**So, what did you think? I know its moving a bit slow but it will pick up speed later!**

**IMPORTANT!  
So, as I said I was just going to put up 3 chapters as a tester and then decide whether or not to continue.  
_DO YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE?_  
If you do then please REVIEW and tell me and I'll decide from there.**

**If you all like this story then I'll continue!**


	4. Authors Note

**IMPORTANT A/N!**

**I have good news and bad news...**

_Good news:_** Okay, so you guys like the story so I'm continuing! :D**

_Bad news_:** I'm going into boarding school soon so _I'll probs only be able to update on weekends._ I'm sorry! I'll try update as much as I can, as fast as possible!**

**Anyway, I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and faves!**

**If the next update isn't tomorrow then it'll be on the weekend...**


	5. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait but here's the next chappie! :D Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

Chapter 3

**BPOV**

I arrived at the cafeteria and went straight to the line. While I was waiting in line I tried to discretely look at the different tables. I spotted Emmett's table and saw him sitting with a bunch of people. The table was almost full so I decided not to go there. I then looked for Kate or Alice but I couldn't find them. I frowned. I guess they hadn't arrived yet.

When I finally got to the front of the line I almost turned back around when I saw the food. It looked horrible. Honestly, I didn't even know what it was. I decided to settle for something safe and have a salad, an apple and some water. By the time I got out of the line I was too scared to turn around in fear that I might look like a loser having no idea where to sit. It may be the truth but I didn't want to show that.

I sighed but turned around anyway. I started walking and looking around for a seat. I was relieved when I saw Alice walking through the doors and heading towards a table with one of her friends. I quickly caught up to her.

"Hey Ally!" I said with a wide smile. Her and her friend stopped talking and looked at me.

"Hi," she said with not nearly as much enthusiasm that I used. That kinda put me down.

"Um, can I sit with you? For lunch..." I asked hesitantly and my eyes darted to her friend to see if she looked annoyed at the idea. I think I recognized her from last time I was here. What's her name? Amber? Angie? Angelique? I think that was it. Angelique.

Alice opened her mouth to answer but Angelique spoke up first.

"We'd love for you to sit with us Bella," she said with a smile. "I'm sure everyone's missed having you around."

She said it as if we had been close friends for years. I was only in the same grade as them for one year before I left for England...

"Thanks. I've missed everyone." I said with a smile, still not sure who "everyone" was...

Much to Alice's annoyance, Angelique started pulling me along.

"Oh, and I'm sure you've probably forgotten all our names by now. I'm Angela, remember?"

Oh, whoops. Not Angelique...

"Of course I remember you!" I said hoping she wouldn't see through my lie.

We then arrived at the table and I saw a few faces that I recognized. But I couldn't remember any names. I was always terrible with names. It was one of my very few flaws.

"Yo guys, look who decided to sit with us," Alice said looking a bit annoyed as she sat down next to a blonde girl who looked kind of snobby. She was looking down so I couldn't see her face. But she looked so familiar...

Everyone looked up and some looked surprised, others smiled and the blonde girl gasped and then glared at me. And that's when it hit me.

_*2 years ago*_

_It had been about a month since school started this year. I'm now in the same grade as Alice. It's nice being with her. I was sitting in Science class with my partner Rosalie Hale. She's Alice's best friend so I'd known her from all the times she visited. She was a nice person but often thought she was better than someone else because of her looks. But at least she was nice to me._

_"Please open your textbooks on page 9. You will be working on the practical with your partners. Please remember to follow the lab rules. I want to see everyone wearing coats and goggles. You may begin." Our teacher told us and then retired to her desk._

_"Shall we?" I said to Rosalie with a bright smile. I'd always loved doing chemistry pracs._

_"Lets go," Rosalie got up and we both made our way to the back of the classroom._

_We were almost done when Rosalie turned on the gas and lit the Bunsen Burner and left the air hole opened._

_"What are you doing?" I asked Rosalie. She was about to hold our beaker over the flame._

_"The next step. I'm heating it," she said as if it were obvious._

_I just smiled at her and closed the air hole. "You have to close the air hole first," I told her._

_She looked at me a bit baffled and annoyed. "No, now the flames not safe. The safe flame is the blue flame which you can see when the air hole is open." she said confidently and opened the air hole again._

_"Well that's pretty stupid seeing as you can't _see_ the blue flame as clearly. That's why the yellow flame" I said as I closed the air hole, "is the safe flame."_

_"Are you calling me stupid?" she asked a bit loudly. _

_There were 2 other pairs that had stopped what they were doing and turned to look at us. I recognized one of the people as Jessica Stanley. She was in love with gossip. She was like the queen of gossip._

_I tried not to cause a scene (even though one was already forming)._

_"No, I was just saying what the book said..." I mumbled really quickly trying to avoid her hard eyes._

_"I know what the book says." She spat loudly now coming closer to tower over me. I tried not to look her in the eyes, in fear that I'd melt under her glare._

_"If you knew what the book said then you wouldn't have done the wrong thing," I said mostly to myself, but loud enough for her to hear, while rolling my eyes._

_"Don't roll your eyes at me!" she sneered._

_"Oh my gawsh, stop being such a bitch for no reason!" I said a little bit too loudly. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look our way. My eyes went wide and I immediately went red. I can't believe I just said that!_

_Rosalie looked too mad for words. It almost looked as if smoke was coming from her. Wait a minute, whats that smell..._

_"Rosalie! You're on fire!" a girl screamed from the other side of the lab screamed._

_And sure enough, the sleeve of Rosalie's shirt had caught on fire._

_This got the teachers attention. Rosalie went into panic mode and some people tried to help put the fire down._

_"Stop. Drop. Roll." the teacher yelled out panicking as she quickly ran over. "Someone get water!" She said frantically.  
_

_I quickly ran to the sink and filled a big glass of water. I ran back to Rosalie, who was now on the floor frantically trying to get rid of the flames, and threw the water on her. The flames went out and she was now soaked. This was not good because she was wearing a white shirt. She looked down and I swear she nearly screamed. A few boys then started laughing at her now visible blue bra with red hearts on it. She looked up at me and this time she did scream as she jumped up and lunged onto me. I tried pushing her off but she was strong._

_"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" students were already chanting._

_"No students! Violence is never the answer!" our teacher said trying to stop the fight but failing miserably._

_Rosalie had managed to pin me down so I was facing the floor as she sat on my back I turned my head to her and I saw her smirk slowly. She then took off my glasses and dangled them in her hands._

_"Give those back!" I said trying to push her off but failing miserably._

_"I don't think so," she said smirking as she broke them in half and dropped them in front of me. "Oops," she said glaring at me._

_There was a pause and everyone was silent for a moment just looking at my reaction. For a moment I was shocked. And then I was livid. I could feel all my anger just waiting to burst. I wanted to rip Rosalie's hair out. But I didn't. Instead I found enough strength to throw her off me and run out of the classroom. I didn't want to see anyone._

_*Present day*_

"Rosalie." I said kind of shocked and a little bit scared.

Ever since that day in the science lab she had hated me. She would do small things that would just ruin my day. Granted I would do stuff back to her but that didn't matter. She was my worst enemy. And she was still Alice's best friend. I could tell that this year might not be so great with Rosalie around.

"Hello Bella," she said with a sickly sweet voice and a fake smile. It sent chills down my spine.

Yeah, maybe I should find another table to sit at...

* * *

**What did you think? I hope its not complete rubbish. I know the flashback was really long. But next chapter is gonna be more interesting.**

**Do me a favour? REVIEW! :D**


	6. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I know I promised I'd update Sunday and I am so so so so soooo sorry! When Sunday came I had only written about 500 words and they were really crap. And I knew you guys deserved better for all the lovely reviews. So that's why there was such a long wait.**

**Also, THANKS for all the reviews, faves and alerts!**

**Enjoy this next chappie!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

Chapter 4

_**BPOV**_

Lunch did not pass by smoothly. They all kept asking me questions. Except for Rosalie, she just glared at me. I became so uncomfortable that I had to make up an excuse to leave early. I told them I wanted to find my next class but really I just went to hide in the bathroom. When the bell finally rang I left the bathroom to find my next class. I guess I was pretty stupid for not finding it while I still had time. Oh well, too late now. It didn't take me too long to find my class but I did arrive after the teacher. I blushed as I walked in and realized the class had already started.

"Sorry I'm late," I said quickly to the teacher. "I got lost," I added so that he wouldn't think I was just naturally tardy.

He smiled kindly at me, "Its alright, just don't let it happen again," he said sternly and I nodded. "You can sit over there, next to Edward," he pointed to a seat near the back.

I started walking down the aisle and studied the guy I was going to be sitting next to. He was wearing a black leather jacket, a white top and some skinny jeans. Plus his hair was all gelled up... Am I the only one seeing how gay this is? He looked like he was from the 60's. Even though guys were super hot back then, he still looked gay. Admittedly hot, but extremely gay. With a bit of "bad-boy" as well.

I sat down in my seat and looked over to see him smirking at me.

"What?" I asked confused as to why he was looking at me.

He just raised an eyebrow at me and then spoke in one of the most beautiful voices I have ever heard.

"I'm Edward Cullen," he said as if it were the most amazing thing in the world.

He spoke so arrogantly but so beautifully at the same time. He had an attitude that made me want to give him my "diva" attitude but there was also something about him that made want to drool all over him. He was so hot. But I know he'd never go for a girl like me, especially since I'm 2 years younger than him.

"Bella," I managed to say.

He nodded. "So, you're the new genius child that everybody's been talking about." He said sitting back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest. I couldn't help but notice the muscle on his toned arms.

"Yeah," I said trying to ignore him as I looked forward to the teacher.

"Well I think smart girls are totally hot," he said leaning towards me a little bit.

My heart beat sped up and my cheeks got super red. Did he just say I was hot? Oh my gawd, this cannot be happening. I glanced towards him to see him smirking at me and I quickly snapped my head back to look at the front. I heard a small chuckle from beside me and that was the last I heard of Edward all lesson. But I felt him stare at me. As soon as the lesson was over I bolted from my desk and ran out of the classroom. I was surprised I didn't even trip once.

Somehow I managed to find my way to my gym class. I was relieved when the coach told me that I didn't have to participate in the first lesson. I wasn't the most coordinated person. Basically, I tripped over flat ground. It really was a curse.

As soon as the final bell rang I made my way to my locker, grabbed my books and headed off to Alice's car. On the way out Renesmee came up to me.

"Hey sis," she said smiling. She looked more happier than usual.

"Hey, what's got you smiling?" I asked curiously.

"Oh nothing," she said in a suspicious tone. "Just my first day was fabulous!" she said still as giddy as ever.

As soon as those words left her mouth I felt myself frown. My first day had been terrible. All my classmates hated me. Besides Kate but I think she's just nice because she feels sorry for me. Otherwise my day was horrible. I had been shunned and tripped and made fun of... Today was just terrible. The only nice thing was that I got to sit next to a hot guy in Biology. Or maybe that was a bad thing, he might be a distraction...

"Bella? Are you listening to me?" Renesmee asked pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Um... Yeah," I said hesitantly, "What were you saying?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes at me. "I was_ saying_ that I made a lot of new friends-" show off "-and I think all the teachers really like me." she said looking so happy.

I knew all the teachers like me because of my grades but I don't think any of the students liked me..

"Well I'm happy for you," I said trying to smile but it came out more like a grimace.

She smiled back. "How was your fist day?" she asked me just as we'd arrived at Emmett's car.

He wasn't here so we leaned against the hood while we waited for him and Alice to come out.

"It was..." I paused looking for the right word, "Interesting." I eventually settled with.

"How so?" she asked curious. "Did you make any friends? Are your classes fun?"

I stood there thinking for a while. I couldn't really lie and tell her I'd made lots of friends, but I didn't want to seem like a loser either. After all, her day was just _fabulous_. My day has to be twice as fabulous.

"Well," I paused biting my lip, "Today was so much fun.-" lie "-It's totally awesome being a senior.-" true "-I made loads of friends!-" lie "-And the classes are great." half true.

She smiled at me. "That's good!" she said and then glanced at her watch. "What's taking Em and Ali so long? I _need_ to get to the gym!" Renesmee frowned a bit at the end.

I rolled my eyes at her. "I'm sure they're coming soon." I said and just then I saw Emmett walking out the front doors with Rosalie in his arms and Alice walking in the arms of some other guy and Edward walking out with 3 girls standing around him. They were all walking this way. Rosalie looked up and into my eyes and glared at me. I glared right back.

"Why is Rosalie in Emmett's arms?" I asked Renesmee, not taking my eyes off of Rosalie.

"Rose and Em have been dating for just over a year now," she said a bit slowly. I could feel her gaze on me but I ignored it.

"That slut is way too good for Emmett." I said annoyed. And then I remembered Alice and the guy she was holding hands with. "Who's that Alice is with?" I asked cautiously.

"That's Jasper. Him and Alice have been dating for 4 months now." she told me.

I looked closely at this Jasper fellow. He looked really nice guy. I hadn't even met him yet and I approved of him.

"He's Rosalie's twin brother." Renesmee added.

Scratch that, he can go die in hell.

* * *

**So, we finally met Edward! :D And FINALLY the first day is over :P Sort of ;)**

**REVIEW and I'll love you forever!**


	7. Chapter 5

**Okay, so because I felt so bad about making you wait for the last chappie and I was just struck with a sudden wave of inspiration... I decided to update within just a few hours! :D Yay!**

**PS: _I literally just wrote and edited this chapter in the last 2 hours so I'm sorry if its really bad._**

******Thanks for all the reviews, faves and alerts!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

Chapter 5

_**BPOV**_

Emmett, Alice and their company had finally made their way over to us but I wasn't focusing on them anymore. I was now looking past them to where Edward was getting on a motorcycle. There were still the same three girls around him, shamelessly flirting I scoffed silently but didn't stop staring. As if sensing my gaze, Edward looked up and into my eyes. My cheeks immediately went bright red. He revved his engine and smirked at me. The girls around him didn't even notice that his attention wasn't on them as they swooned all over him. He winked at me before he rode out of the school. My eyes were glued to his retreating figure until he was out of sight.

"Bella, what are you looking at?" Emmett asked me. I turned to find him staring at me curiously.

"Um, nothing?" I said but it sounded more like a question.

He looked towards the gates where Edward had just left and then looked back at me.

"Whatever," he said and turned back to Rose who had been talking to Alice, "I have to go now. But I'll call you later," he kissed her on the mouth. Barf.

"Bye honey," she replied.

"Ew," I muttered to myself but I think she heard me cause her jaw tightened but it soon loosened.

"See ya Al," she said to Alice and then walked away with her brother, Jasper.

"Can we leave now? I'm gonna be late for gymnastics!" I think we all know who said that...

"Sure! I'm taking you!" Alice said cheerfully and started pulling Renesmee to her car.

"Does that mean I'm going with Emmett?" I asked and he nodded at me as he opened his door. I got in the passenger side and we headed off.

The car ride was silent and it soon became awkward so I decided to start speaking.

"So, gym looked pretty fun today. I can't wait till tomorrow when we can be team mates and stuff," I said with a huge smile. "And don't worry, I'll try not to fall on my butt." I joked around.

Emmett just nodded and kept on driving. He was driving really fast. It was kinda scary.

"Could you slow down a bit?" I asked. Instead he actually sped up a little...

Things went silent again.

"So, how long have-" I was cut off when Emmett switched the radio on. Well that was rude. Maybe he was having a bad day and didn't want to talk. Or maybe he just didn't notice that I was about to ask a question. Yeah, that's probably it.

We arrived home in record time. I got out of the car and Emmett sped off again. Apparently he had football practice. I kinda felt bad that he had to drive me all the way home and then back to school. At least no one will have to do that once I get my licence and car. I can't wait.

I walked into the house and went straight to the kitchen. I found Esme in there cooking, as usual.

"Hey mom," I said smiling.

She looked up and smiled. "Hi honey, how was your first day at school?" She asked getting out a backing tin. Ooh, yay! Cupcakes!

"It was a lot of fun," I said as I sat down on the chair by the counter. I dipped my finger into the mixture and had a taste. I always did this. It tasted delicious. I couldn't wait to have the finished product.

"That's good. Did you get any homework?" she asked me. I nodded my head. "So when are you going to do it? The day's not getting any younger." she always said that.

"I wanted to relax for a bit first," I pouted. I hardly ever got to relax. I was always working.

She put her stuff down and put her hands on her hips. "Do you think your siblings are relaxing right now?" here we go again... "They're busy working hard. Renesmee is in the gym for the next 4 hours, Alice in the studio for 5. And Emmett on the field for the next 3 hours. They're all working so hard right now and so should you."

I hated when she gave me this speech. She always compared the amount of work we all did. It got annoying.

"Do you think the first president of the united states got to where he was by sitting around? Do you think Albert Einstein became well-known for being lazy? No. He had to work for it." she continued just like she always did. But her examples were always different.

I rolled my eyes at her. "I'm going, I'm going." I said annoyed and got up and went to the study.

I spent the next 3 hours working on my creative writing task. Even though it was only due next Friday, I wanted to get it over and done with so that I would have more time to study. I was going to type it all out tomorrow. I then did my Physics and AP Math homework in the next hour. By the time I was done Emmett and Renesmee had come home and were also in the study with me. I then studied for the next hour.

"Mommy, I'm done!" I sang as I skipped into the kitchen. I saw Carlisle with Esme both in the kitchen. It looked like he had just arrived. "Hey daddy," I said giving Carlisle a hug.

"Hello sweetheart," he said hugging me back. "What are you done with?" he asked me.

"My homework." I said proudly.

"Did you revise everything you did today?" he asked.

"Yep," I said.

"Did you study for your SAT's?" Esme asked.

"Of course!" I replied as if they were crazy for thinking I hadn't.

"Have you practiced your instruments?" Carlisle asked me.

I stayed silent. They had me there.

"Well, I was going to..." I started.

"But?" Esme prodded.

"But," I said elongating the word, "Its nearly 19:00 and I'm kinda hungry so I was hoping to start after dinner. Around 19:30?" I asked while biting m lip.

Carlisle smiled at me. "Alright kiddo." he ruffled my hair and walked past me to his study.

"Dinner in 5 minutes!" Esme called out to the whole house.

After a second, Emmett was in the room and sitting at the dining room table. I rolled my eyes at him. He always got excited for food. I also sat down and Renesmee came in and sat down as Esme put the last few things on the table. Just then Alice walked into the room looking as fresh as a daisy. You wouldn't believe she'd just come from intensive dance classes.

"Hey family!" Alice said kissing Esme on the cheek and then sitting down next to Emmett.

Carlisle then joined us and we proceeded to eat dinner.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Is it too slow? Do I use too much detail?**

**REVIEW and let me know!**

**It was kinda a filler chapter so sorry about that. NEXT UPDATE ON SATURDAY/SUNDAY!**


	8. Chapter 6

**Thanks soooo much for all the reviews, faves and alerts!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

Chapter 6

_**BPOV**_

The next few weeks past by pretty quickly. I had now started sitting in the library during lunch. But I didn't mind because I got my homework done sooner which meant I had more time to study and practice my instruments when I got home. I played the piano, violin and the guitar. I wasn't really good, I used to take lessons in piano and violin for a few years and then I stopped. Now I just download sheet music from the internet and play some songs. Sometimes I make up my own songs but they aren't really good. I also taught myself the guitar. I loved music but it wasn't my thing. I wasn't good. I was average. Maybe even below average.

I sighed as I got up from the piano and went downstairs. It was a Friday night and I was super bored. I wanted to go out to the movies. But I doubt Carlisle and Esme would let me. Plus I'd have no-one to go with. Maybe I can go to the park. I'm sure they'd be fine with that. I'll be back by 19:00. Then I can watch some DVD's. Yay!

"Mom!" I called out as I got downstairs.

"Yes?" she called out from the living room. I walked in that direction and found her sketching some designs. She used to be an interior decorator. She sometimes designs stuff when she's bored.

"Can I go to the park?" I asked her sweetly.

She put down her stuff and looked like she was thinking about it for a bit.

"Please," I begged. "I'll be back by 19:00."

She shrugged her shoulders and nodded, "okay."

"Thanks!" I said and quickly grabbed my purse and headed out the door.

The park wasn't very far away so I didn't have to walk for long. There was a few small shops next to it so I stopped by one and bought an ice-lolly. There were lots of kids laughing and playing with their parents watching them. I found a swing and started swinging as I watched the children in the park play. It was kinda peaceful and relaxing.

After about 30 minutes I heard someone call my name. I looked up and saw, oh my gawd you won't believe this, Edward fucking Masen coming my way! OMG, we'd talked a bit in class (well he talked, I blushed) and I found out that he's real hard core. Like, drugs hard core. He's kinda arrogant though. But in a hot way. He's also single! Not like I have a chance or anything...

"Sup?" he said as he sat on the swing next to mine.

I just stared at him with my eyes wide and my ice-lolly still right in front of my mouth. I was always speechless around him. I was scared that anything I said would make me sound like a loser. So I (sorta) chose to keep quiet.

"How ya doing?" Edward asked even though he knew by now I probably wouldn't respond.

All I did was look down at my lap and continue eating my ice-lolly.

"You having a good day?" he asked me.

I stayed silent...

"Okay, what is your problem?" he asked a bit annoyed.

My head snapped up when he said this. What did he mean? I looked at him confused.

"Why do you always ignore me?" he asked looking angry.

I was kinda shocked. I'd never seen him like this before. He was always so reserved, hidden behind his "bad-boy" persona.

"Do you hate me?" he asked.

I shook my head quickly. "No, of course not." I said quickly.

He smiled happy that I spoke and then he smirked at me. His walls going back up again.

"Come with me," he stood up from the swing and held his hand out to me.

I slowly stood up but ignored his hand. I threw the rest of my lolly away and turned to Edward.

"Where?" I asked him curiously.

"Just follow me," he said walking off. I did as he said.

We walked to the other end of the park, and then behind some trees.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

He ignored me and we kept walking until we arrived by a group of teens his age drinking and smoking and doing drugs. I glanced at my phone and saw that it was 18:45. Isn't it a bit early to be doing this stuff? Like, I thought they only did stuff like this around midnight when the sun wasn't still shining and it wasn't so easy for the police to catch them... Wow, people can be stupid sometimes.

I stood a little bit away from the group and watched as Edward took a cigarette from some guy and lit it. Some random skater-chick noticed me and narrowed her eyes. I felt her gaze on me as she studied my form. It made me feel uncomfortable.

"Who's the loser?" she asked.

I felt offended and wanted to just stalk away. Instead I glared at her.

"She's alright," Edward said, sort of defending me.

The girl scoffed. "Really? I doubt she's ever done anything bad in her life."

True.

Edward then cocked an eyebrow. "You smoked before?" he asked me as he blew out some smoke. It looked so vile but so hot at the same time.

I shook my head slowly.

"See?" the girl said rolling her eyes and went over to sit with some other guys and took a long swig of some alcohol from a flask.

Edward held out his cigarette to me. I just looked at it and then shook my head again.

"Take it," he said more like a command.

"No thanks." I said about to turn around and leave.

Edward grabbed my arm and stopped me. He leaned in so that his lips were by my ear. He was so close to me, I could feel his body heat on me. I could feel his hot breathe by my ear. And I could smell the smoke from the cigarette that was still in his hand.

"You don't want to be a loser for the rest of your life, do you?" he whispered into my ear. It sent shivers down my spine. "Look, you're always going to be the little kid. Unless you show people that you're not just a little kid. Be mature. Take a drag."

He moved back and held the cigarette out to me. I just stared at it. He was right. I didn't want people to see me as the little kid. I kinda wanted to fit in. But I was also smarter than this. I wasn't the type of person to give into peer pressure. I knew when to say no.

I started to shake my head.

"Just do it," Edward said giving me a look that literally put me in a daze. I think he just hypnotized me. I was dazzled.

I don't know why I did this but I reached forward and grabbed the cigarette from his hand and held it in my own. I stared at it for a few seconds then looked up at Edward who nodded saying "go on" while smirking at me.

_Well, here goes nothing..._

* * *

**What ya think? Tell me in a REVIEW!**

**Sorry, but this was kinda just a filler chapter. Next chappie will be better!**

**Next update sometime during the week! (hopefully) Or possibly the weekend... Or if I get inspiration, tomorrow! :D But don't get your hopes up...**


	9. Chapter 7

**OMG! Thanks soooo much for all the lovely reviews! And thanks for adding my story to your faves and for alerting it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

Chapter 7

_**BPOV**_

I brought the cigarette to my lips and sucked in. I could taste the nicotine. It was kind of sweet. But the smoke was too much for me and I ended up having a coughing fit and looking like the biggest loser. Edward smirked at me and took the cigarette from my hand and finished it off.

Once I was finished coughing I was about to say something but my phone rang. I looked at the Caller ID. It was mom. Aw, shiz. Its 19:10.

"I have to go now," I said to Edward and without waiting for a response I started running back the way we had come.

I stopped by a store and got some gum. My breath probably smelt a bit like smoke. Its a good thing I always carried my perfume around. I sprayed a bit to mask the smell of smoke and then started walking home. Mom kept calling me but I ignored her since I was almost home.

When I got home I found a very angry Esme waiting for me. But of course I just apologized and promised to write her a song and she forgave me. She was actually kind of a push-over sometimes. She wasn't really as strict as she tried to appear to be. It was actually so easy to get things passed her but I never liked to take advantage of her sweetness. That was something Emmett and Alice would do.

After eating dinner with the family, and trying not to make them suspicious about my first experience of smoking, I went upstairs and started writing. I loved to write. That was my real passion. When I'm older and have a stable career I want to try and get a book published. Being an author wasn't my main focus but it was definitely something I wanted to try out.

I was writing for hours and finally decided to go to sleep after midnight.

The rest of the weekend passed by quickly and I was soon back at school, sitting next to Edward in Biology class. Our teacher gave us a prac to do in our pairs. I started doing it while Edward just sat there watching me.

"So, how was the rest of your weekend?" he asked me, bored of the silence.

I just blushed and shrugged my shoulders.

"Did you do much?" he tried again.

I looked up at him for a brief second and then back down at the work in front of me.

"Just studied," I answered quietly. I felt a little bit more comfortable saying a few words to Edward.

"Studied? For what? Exams are ages away!" he replied so shocked.

"I study everyday," I told him.

He gaped at me. "Every single day?" he asked. I nodded. He looked absolutely stunned. "Why?" he asked.

"I don't want to get behind," I answered truthfully.

"But how would you get behind when you're already so far ahead? You could've graduated by now! Its obvious you're just breezing through your senior year," he said to me. I blushed and smiled a little at the compliment. "You need to stop worrying about grades. Do you want to be a loser all your life?" he asked me and I didn't answer. "You should hang with me. I can teach you how to have some real fun," he smirked at me.

I thought about it for a little bit. His sort of fun wasn't really my scene. He was really rebel and did stuff that was illegal. He was a rule breaker. While I, on the other hand, was the exact opposite. I'm a rule follower. I was good. I listened to authority. I didn't want a bad record. Sure, I wanted to have some fun (besides learning) but I also knew my boundaries. I would never do some of the stuff Edward does. The smoking incident was just a one time thing. I'm not going to give into peer pressure like that ever again.

"I'm fine, thanks." I finally said.

Edward raised an eyebrow at me, as if challenging me. He then sighed. "Alright, if you wanna be a nerd then I can't stop you. I'm not gonna force you to actually fit in and have fun for once in your life. So whatever, loser," he said and took out his phone now ignoring me.

That kinda hurt. I'm not a loser. Am I? I don't want to be a loser. I know I don't fit in but that doesn't make me a loser, does it? I don't think so...

I sighed as I carried on with the assignment until the bell rang. Edward was about to get up and leave but I stopped him.

"Edward!" I said before he could leave. He turned to me questioningly. I nodded my head and said, "yeah, I'd love to hang out some time. And have fun... But nothing illegal."

He looked at me and then smirked. "I'll be at your house at 16:00," he said winking at me and left the room before I could say anything.

Oh my gawd, did this really just happen? I blushed to myself as I walked to gym class. This is crazy. This sorta stuff doesn't happen to me. Its crazy, unbelievable and so amazing at the same time. I can't believe this. I just can't believe this.

On my way home reality started to kick in. Was I really going to hang out with Edward later? No, I can't do this. He's a bad influence. Which is kinda hot but... I have to cancel. Yes, I'm going to cancel.

I picked up my phone to text him when I realized I didn't have his number. Ugh, well that's just perfect isn't it. I sighed and leaned back in my seat and just stared at the radio. I was staring at the little compartment in front of it. It was so messy. There were a bunch of papers and coins and Emmett's phone and sweet rappers. It was so disgusting. Honestly, can't this boy clean his car? It would look so- wait a minute! Emmett's phone! He probably had Edwards number. I'd seen them talk sometimes. They weren't very close but they still talked. I reached forward to grab the phone but a hand stopped me.

"What are you doing?" Emmett asked looking annoyed.

"I just need a number." I said trying to get his phone from his hand.

"Who's number?" he asked.

"Ed-" I stopped mid-word. I couldn't tell him I needed Edwards number. He definitely wouldn't give it to me. "Esme's. I deleted it by mistake." I lied.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Don't you know it off-by-heart?" he asked suspicious.

"No," I lied again.

"But we're about to see her-"

"She's gone out. Can I please just have it?" I asked pretty annoyed now.

Emmett just studied my face. I didn't remove eye contact. He eventually shrugged and handed me the phone.

I grinned and went through his contacts list and found 'Edward Masen'. Yes! I quickly copied the number onto my phone then handed the phone back to Emmett. I quickly texted Edward:

'Going out with family today. Let's hang out another day, k? - Bella'

* * *

**So, watcha think?**

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 8

**I am sooo sorry for the long wait! I've been at school and couldn't update.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, faves and alerts! ****Enjoy this chappie!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

Chapter 8

_**BPOV**_

For the rest of the week I ignored Edward. When he tried talking to me in class I would just smile politely or blush and carry on with my work. He was curious but didn't push. I was glad about that.

It was now Thursday and I was sitting in History class with Emmett. Our English teacher had told us about this short-story writing competition where the winner gets to go for a six week writing course in the UK during the summer holidays. I really wanted to enter. It'd be nice to do before going to college. I wanted to tell Emmett all about it.

"Emmett," I whispered not looking up from my work. He ignored me. "Emmett!" I whispered a bit louder and stepped on his foot.

"Ow!" he hissed. "What do you want?" he asked looking at me annoyed. Stupid boy. If he gets in trouble with the teacher its not my fault.

"Look!" I said excitedly and passed him the flyer that my English teacher gave us.

He read through it and then snorted. "You wanna enter this?" he asked.

"Yep." I said, a smile spreading across my face.

He scoffed. "Good luck." he said sarcastically as he threw the flyer back at me.

I narrowed my eyes at him. What was that supposed to mean? Did he not think I would win? Hmm, I'll show him.

For the rest of the day I thought of ideas for my story. The next day I went to the library during lunch to look up some information that could help me in my story. I really wanted to make this story perfect. I was hardly paying attention to what was going on around me and jumped in shock when I heard a cough come from behind me.

I turned around shocked to find Edward standing behind me. He was looking at me curiously and eyed the book I was reading. I quickly put it away blushing while feeling like a total nerd for being caught reading in the library during lunch. Edward just raised an eyebrow at me, still not saying anything.

"Hi?" I said more like a question as I waited for him to say something.

"Is this where you always spend your lunches?" he asked looking around curiously as if he'd never been in here before.

I just nodded my head, still a bit too shocked to reply properly.

"You really need to learn how to have some fun..." he trailed off grimacing at all the books around him.

I frowned. "The library is fun," I said mostly trying to convince myself now.

He scoffed and then it was like a light-bulb went on as his eyes somewhat brightened up.

"Come with me," he said smirking as he walked out of the library. I followed him.

We walked quietly through the empty halls. All the students were in the cafeteria eating lunch. We eventually came outside to the parking lot and my curiosity peeked. Where did he want to go? Why were we out here? I furrowed my brows in confusion as he hopped onto his motorbike. He looked at me expectantly while I just stood there staring at him in confusion. Did he want to leave school property?

"Well?" he questioned a bit impatiently. This confused me even more.

"Well what?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes in annoyance. "What are you waiting for?" he asked and I was still confused. "Are you getting on or not?" he elaborated once he saw my expression.

My eyes widened in shock. Getting on? As in riding on the back of his motorbike? I can't do that! _Yes you can._ There's still 2 more periods till school ends. There's no way I'm skipping classes. _Who cares. You're ahead_. Plus Em and Ali would be worried about me. _They'll get over it._ And I can't just leave school with Edward. _You know you want to_. He's a bad influence and I shouldn't have followed him out here in the first place.

The sane part of my brain was trying to convince me not to go but the completely crazy side that wanted to do something different for once was telling me to go. To have fun. To be daring. I wanted to do something else besides read and study. but what if something bad happened? I'll get in trouble. I was brought up to follow the rules.

"I can't," I said quickly, averting my eyes from his gaze.

He scoffed and I'm pretty sure he rolled his eyes. "Typical," he turned on the engine. "Call me when you decide to get a life." he said as he revved his engine but didn't take off.

That was rude. It got me angry. I had a life. My life was interesting. I could have fun. _I could have fun. _

"Wait," I said in a firmer voice as I glared at nothing in particular. Feeling like a completely different person, I hopped onto the bike.

I saw a smirk spread across his face as he turned his head to the side.

"Hold on," he said as he revved the engine again.

I quickly wrapped my arms around Edwards waist as he stepped on the gas pedal. The air rushed past my face, making my hair splay behind me. It was probably going to look hideous by the time I got off. We were going so fast. I was never a fan of speed. I wrapped my arms around Edward's waist tighter and I tucked my head in as I closed my eyes. I tried not to think about the fact that I was touching Edward. I couldn't help but think about how close together we were as my heart bet rapidly and my cheeks were stained red. This was a dream. A horrendously wonderful dream. I couldn't believe this was actually happening to me.

A few minutes later I felt the bike come to a stop. My eyes were still closed and I was still a bit frozen in fear.

"You can let go now," Edward said and I swear I heard a smile in his voice.

I did as he said and let go of him as I climbed off the bike. I looked around at my surroundings and realized we were in front of a house. It was a fairly big house. Very modern style with a fountain and water feature in front of the entrance. There was one car parked in the driveway: a silver Volvo.

"Where are we?" I asked curiously and a bit fearful.

"My place," he said as he walked towards the Volvo.

My eyes widened in shock. Why were we here?

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked confused.

"We're just fetching my car so we can go to Port Angeles," he said as he got into the Volvo.

Port Angeles?! No way! That's too far. I'd get in trouble for sure.

I opened the passenger door hesitantly and looked at an impatient Edward waiting for me to get in.

"I can't go to Port Angeles," I said firmly.

He raised an eyebrow. "Get in the car," he said a bit annoyed.

"No." I aid not moving. My heart was beating a thousand miles per hour. There was no way I was going to risk getting in more trouble than I probably was in already.

He sighed exasperatedly. "Just get in the car." he said in a hard voice. He took a deep breath, "This is supposed to be fun, remember?" he tried convincing me.

I looked off into the distance debating my options. I could either go to Port Angeles with Edward, have lots of fun, and probably get hell from my family later. Or I could walk back to school and go back to my extremely boring life. Without having to think about it for a while I got in the car and closed the door. I wanted to have fun.

I saw Edward's small smirk as he drove off. He was forever smirking.

After 10 minutes of silence Edward finally said something.

"So, tell me about yourself," he said somewhat hesitantly.

I raised an eyebrow at him curiously. "What do you want to know?" I asked a bit cautiously.

He shrugged his shoulders not taking his eyes off the road in front of him. I guess anything goes...

"Well, I like reading," I said and he scoffed while rolling his eyes. "And music. I like music," I added quickly.

He cocked an eyebrow at me. "What kind of music do you listen to?" he asked curiously.

I shrugged. "Anything really," I said as I put on the radio and put it on my favourite station. A Thousand Years by Christina Perri was playing, already near the end of the song. I smiled. This was my favourite song. "Stuff like this..." I mumbled as the last few cords played.

"Seriously?" Edward asked scrunching up his nose. It looked kinda cute.

I nodded, not really caring what he thought.

He scoffed and opened the cabinet in front of me and pulled out a CD. He placed it in and the first song blared from the speakers. It was loud heavy metal. This type of music had never really appealed to me before.

"Now this is real music," he said bobbing his head to the music with a smile on his face.

I took a moment to just listen to the music. I guess it was kinda nice. I smiled slightly as I tapped my finger to the beat. By the 3rd song Edward and I were full on rocking out to the rock music.I was having so much fun that I didn't even notice when we arrived in Port Angeles. I did, however, notice when we stopped in a dark alleyway.

My curiosity peaked and I furrowed my brows. "Where are we?" I asked looking at the empty and dark alleyway. Despite being around 3 in the afternoon, it looked like it was almost nightfall.

Edward ignore my question and got out of the car waiting for me.

I got out hesitantly and followed Edward until I heard some soft music. It was similar to the heavy metal we had just been listening to. We arrived at a door that seemed to lead to where the music was coming from. There was a guy about Edwards age standing outside the door.

"Yo, what up man?" Edward greeted as him and the other guy bumped shoulders in a very guy-like manner.

"Its all good," the guy responded. He smelt of cigarettes and booze. At this time in the afternoon? Seriously?

"Who's this?" he looked me up and down, judging my body.

Edward looked at me for a moment. "This is Bella. She's cool," he said as if trying to convince his friend that I was alright to 'hang out' with.

He scoffed. "Bella?" he asked and let out a laugh. "What a lame name," I frowned at this."Is your full name Isabella?" he asked and I nodded. "Okay, Imma call you Izzy from now on." Did he just change my name?

"Izzy?" I asked grimacing slightly. He just nodded.

"Izzy..." Edward said thoughtful as he stared at me. He then smirked. "Welcome to the club, Izzy," Edward said as he opened the black door for me. My eyes widened at what I saw.

* * *

**So, what you think? I made it extra long because I felt really bad. Next update on Saturday!**

**I'm sorry if it sucked.**

**REVIEW and tell me what ya think!**


	11. Chapter 9

**Hey, I am sooooooo sorry for the long wait! I had writers block :( But I'm back now :D**

**Thanks for all the reviews, faves and alerts!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

Chapter 9

_**BPOV**_

I got home a little bit after ten o'clock. I had finally gotten Edward to take me home. He wanted me to stay longer but I knew I had to be home before ten or else I'd be dead. I was a bit dizzy. Edward had given me a little alcohol. Not enough to get me drunk, but enough to make me trip over thin air. I stumbled into the house to find Esme pacing while Carlisle was on the phone to someone. Emmett, Alice and Nessie were sitting together on the couch looking worried.

I shut the door behind me a little too loudly. All their heads snapped to look at me and I watched expressions of shock and surprises etch onto their faces.

"Bella?" Esme gasped.

I staggered forward and tried to appear normal as I held onto a chair for support. "H-hey mom," I ran a hand through my hair nervously.

"Are you okay?" Carlisle asked as he stood up.

"Y-y-yeah, never better!" I slurred my voice a little too high-pitched, as I stumbled forward and took a seat. My head was pounding.

Esme got a whiff of me and gasped. "Have you been _drinking_?" she almost screeched, looking absolutely shocked. The others gasped.

"No!" I defended myself.

"Oh my god, she has!" Alice exclaimed shocked and then burst out laughing.

"Alice, this is NO laughing matter!" Carlisle scolded.

"What? It's hilarious!" she said still laughing. "_Little Miss Perfect_ ain't so perfect after all, hey?" Alice said smirking at me. I glared back at her. I've never really noticed but Alice is actually quite annoying.

"Alice! Go to your room!" Esme pointed to the stairs looking thoroughly pissed.

"Excuse me? What did _I_ do?" Alice crossed her arms and glared at both Esme and Carlisle.

I rolled my eyes and without thinking muttered "You were born," loud enough for them all to hear.

There was a moment of silence as everyone looked at me in shock. I blushed a bit embarrassed that I had actually said that. And then I thought to myself, _who cares?_ So I said something a little rude, no big deal. It's not like Alice is the sweetest person out there anyway.

"Did she just say what I think she said?" Alice asked shocked and offended.

I rolled my eyes and got up from where I was sitting, stumbling a little too much. "Yeah, who cares?" I exclaimed and started walking towards the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going?" Esme yelled, recovering a bit from her shock.

"My room." I yelled back.

"No, you get your butt back down-"

"Whatever!" I yelled at her and then ran up to my room and locked the door.

I felt so angry for some reason. My head really hurt. I grabbed my iPod and earphones and lay down on my bed. A few minutes later I heard banging on my door. I groaned in frustration.

"Go away!" I yelled at whoever was behind the door.

"Bella, you open this door right now!" Esme yelled. I faintly heard Carlisle say 'honey, calm down. Every teenager experiments. It's natural.'

For some reason I found myself shouting "My names NOT Bella!"

There was a moment of silence. 'What the hell is she talking about?' Emmett asked. 'Maybe she was tricked into drinking alcohol and they managed to convince her she was someone else?' Nessie added in her unnecessary positive attitude. 'Stop being stupid' Alice muttered and I heard footsteps as she probably walked away.

I blasted the volume of my music so I could drown out their voices. I fell asleep peacefully that night.

The next day I woke up around midday. It was probably the first time ever that I'd slept in for that long. I was surprised no one had tried to wake me. But I was also glad in a way. I didn't want to be bothered. I lay in bed just thinking for a while.

30 minutes later I got out of bed and ready for the day ahead of me. I wanted to go shopping. Esme would probably say no but who cares. I don't have to listen to her. She doesn't own me.

Today I dressed a little differently from how I usually do. I wore a black skirt with a black tank top and some converse shoes. I let my hair fall loosely. I used to think it was so dull and boring, with not a single curl, but now I think it's actually not that bad. In fact, I think it would look nice if I dyed it black. I should do that.

Before going downstairs I made my way to Carlisle's study. I quickly made sure nobody was in there before I snuck in. I opened the bottom drawer and saw the safe. I put in the combination that Carlisle had trusted me with in case he ever forgot. I smiled triumphantly when it opened. There was so much money and valuable items in the safe. I took about three hundred dollars and closed the safe. Quickly making sure that everything was back in place and that nobody would see me, I exited the office.

Feeling a bit smug I made my way downstairs but as I was walking I realised something. Carlisle and Esme would never let me leave the house if they thought I was up to bad things. I had to make sure they realised I was still their 'innocent little girl'. I need to apologise about last night and make sure they think it'll never happen again. And I'll just say that I feel bad about the stuff I said to Alice so to make it up to her I want to go on a shopping trip. Yay! It's perfect. I'm so genius.

I got downstairs and walked past the living room to see Emmett watching sports on TV. Nessie was probs at the gym, Carlisle at work and Alice should be back from dance by now. As I got closer to the kitchen I heard voices.

"Mom, chill. Trust me; she'll be back to normal today." Alice was saying.

"How do _you_ know?" Esme asked sounding stressed but continued without waiting for an answer. "Have people been influencing her at school?" she asked sounding super concerned.

Alice scoffed. "I highly doubt it. She doesn't pay much attention to the people around her. Most of the time she's studying." That made me sound like such a loser.

I didn't hear Esme reply so I decided to just enter at that moment. They both stopped talking and turned to look at me.

"Morning," I said attempting to look a little ashamed with myself. I wanted to show Esme that I was sorry, even though I wasn't.

Esme crossed her arms over her chest and looked at me like she was expecting something.

I looked down 'ashamed' with myself. "I'm sorry," I said just above a whisper.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Sorry if you thought Esme was a bit uptight but don't worry, she loosens up a lot in the next chapter.**

**Next chappie is gonna be AMAZING!**

**REVIEW and I'll update tomorrow! :D**


	12. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! OMG! Thank you soooo much for all the reviews, faves and alerts! I love you guys!**

**NB: THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN _EXTENDED_ AND _RE-EDITED_!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

Chapter 10

_**BPOV**_

_I looked down 'ashamed' with myself. "I'm sorry," I said just above a whisper._

Esme was about to say something but I cut her off. "Last night was pretty stupid. I was annoyed that I'd studied super hard for my Math test and I only got 91%-" I saw Alice roll her eyes here. Bitch. "-and I felt like all my hard work was for nothing and it really annoyed me and I don't know why I did it but I just did and I'm really sorry. Please forgive me? It'll never happen again. I promise." I said pretty fast, trying to sound really nervous and apologetic.

I fidgeted and bit my lip as I looked up at Esme with sad eyes. She looked like she was struggling to stay angry with me. Eventually she melted and frowned at me.

"Oh, my poor baby!" she cooed as she pulled me into a hug. I saw Alice roll her eyes. "Don't worry, I forgive you." she pulled me back and held me at arms length. "I understand how hard it is to stay on top of your game. Next time you're feeling sad about a grade don't go doing something stupid that you'll regret later. Come talk to me, okay? I'm your mother. I'm always here for you honey."

Esme continued hugging me. It was quite annoying. She was so touchy-feely. It was gross.

"Thanks mom," I said grimacing and trying to push her away from me.

Alice was staring at me with her mouth open and her eyes glaring at me. She would never get off the hook if she did something like this. I smirked at her and then remembered something.

"Alice, I wanted to apologise for the stuff I said to you last night. You know I didn't mean that stuff, right?" I said to Alice with a sickly sweet smile. She could see the falseness in my eyes and glared at me. "In fact," I continued, ignoring her glare, "I wanted to make it up to you by going on a shopping trip with you today." I said and saw a little flicker of excitement at the word 'shopping' but she tried to keep her glare in check. I then looked up at Esme. "Is that fine?" I asked with hopeful eyes.

She smiled down at me. "Of course its fine! You girls should go out and have fun. I'll give you my credit card," she smiled at me and left the kitchen.

I then turned to look at a glaring Alice.

"What?" I asked rolling my eyes.

She was about to say something but Esme was back and handing her the credit card.

"Here you go," Esme said as she gave the credit card to Alice. "You girls go have fun!" she gave us both hugs and practically pushed us out the door.

Alice and I made our way to her yellow Porsche silently. Once we were inside she turned to look at me. I just raised an eyebrow at her. Why wasn't she driving?

"Look, I know you don't want to go shopping. So, why are we doing this?" she asked bluntly.

I gave her a cold hard glare. "_Actually_," I said drawing out the word, "I do want to go shopping." I rolled my eyes at her shocked expression. "What? I just need to buy a few things."

"Like what?" she asked as she started the car.

I shrugged looking out of the window. "Stuff."

"Stuff like what?" she pressed again.

I sighed and turned my head to face her. "Just stuff, okay?" I said annoyed.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Jeez, why so angry all of a sudden?"

I rolled my eyes and just ignored her. The car was silent as we sped down the roads heading towards Port Angeles.

After quite a short drive we arrived in the shopping district of Port Angeles.

"So, which shops do you want to go to?" Alice asked as she parked her car.

I bit my lip and looked out the window at the shops around me. There were a few shops I wanted to go to, but not with Alice.

"I dunno. I guess we can just walk around," I shrugged and got out of the car.

For the next three hours I bought a bunch of clothes that Alice highly disapproved of. After one hour of her criticizing my choices I started buying things behind her back while she was in the dressing rooms. I'm just glad Alice was too focused on all the clothes and hardly payed any attention to me. But then it got annoying when I was finished with my shopping but she still wanted to carry on. I finally got her to stop and we headed to Seattle Coffee.

I loved this place. I always ordered the Mocha Freeze. It was so delicious. Alice and I sat in silence while she texted people and I read a book I just bought. I left my phone at home. I was so emerged in the book that I got a shock when I heard someone call out for me.

"Izzy! Yo, Izzy!" I heard a familiar voice say. I lifted my head up and turned around to see two people come towards me. It was some of Edwards friends that I'd met yesterday. I couldn't remember their names though. I smiled and waved at them. Alice noticed this and realised that these people were coming to us. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Izzy?" she asked but I just ignored her.

"Hey guys," I said when they got to our table.

"Sup," the one guy said, "some of us are hanging out by the warehouse. Wanna come?"

From the corner of my eye I saw Alice narrow her eyes at me.

"Um," I glanced at her warily, "maybe later. See ya." I said dismissing them.

"Okay, but before we go," he carried on much to my annoyance, "Edward said he was tryna call you."

At that precise moment I was sprayed with coffee as Alice choked on her drink. I glared at her. She was looking at me with absolute shock in her eyes.

"Thanks," I directed to the others and they just nodded and left.

Once they were gone I picked up a napkin to wipe my face while glaring at Alice. But she didn't seem to notice.

"Bella," she started slowly. I grimaced at the name - she noticed. "Which Edward is this?" she asked but I knew she already knew the answer. "Please tell me its not Edward Masen." she said gritting her teeth.

"So what if it is?" I said nonchalant as I continued drinking my drink.

I saw her hand tighten into a fist as she glared at me. She took a deep breathe and her features calmed.

"Look, you're my sister so I'm going to try and tell you this as sweetly as possible," she said slowly. "You're a baby," she said bluntly. "And Edward Masen is the hottest senior in school. But, he's also a bad-boy. Don't associate with him. He's a terrible influence. He's into all sorts of terrible habits like drugs and alcohol." she said shaking her head as if she was disgusted by his actions.

I couldn't help but laugh at her. "You're so stupid." I said and she glared at me.

"Excuse me?"

I rolled my eyes at her. "Edward's cool," I said with a soft smile. He really was cool. No, he's amazing. The way he was so chilled in life... It was probably the one thing I liked the most about him.

Alice narrowed her eyes at me. "Why is he calling you?" she asked me.

"I dunno," I shrugged.

"Hmm," she rolled her eyes. "Since when did you guys talk? And how did he get your number?" she kept pestering me.

"He's my lab partner." I told her.

"So? That still doesn't make sense. Of all people why is he talking to you? What makes you so special?" she sounded jealous.

I laughed at her. "You're being so stupid."

"Stop saying that!" she practically yelled. A few heads turned to look at us.

I rolled my eyes. "Well stop acting like it," I said pretty annoyed. "Let's go home. I'm tired," I told her and left the coffee shop without waiting for her reply.

"What has gotten into you?" she asked as we both got into the car. "I want answers. And don't you dare ignore me. Tell me everything. Now!" she was angry as she sped down the road.

"Nothing, okay? There's nothing to tell!" I insisted.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Yes there is. There's so much to tell."

"No, there isn't." I groaned and pulled out my iPod and earphones so that I could drown out her voice. I ignored her for the rest of the trip home.

Once we got home I went straight upstairs with all my bags, ignoring everybody. I got my phone and sure enough there were 2 missed calls from Edward. I felt a smile tug at my lips. _He called me_. I wanted to call him back but decided I would just see him at school on Monday. And for the first time I was excited to go to school for something other than learning...

* * *

**So, what did you think? Tell me in a REVIEW!**

******I know I promised an amazing chappie and I feel bad to say this chap is half as amazing as I wanted it to be :( But I hope you'll love it!**

**I have loads of ideas for the next few chappies so hopefully they'll be great! :D I'll try update ASAP.**


	13. Chapter 11

**So sorry for the long wait! Thanks for all the amazing reviews! And thanks for adding me to faves and author alerts.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer owns all.**

* * *

Chapter 11

_**BPOV**_

On Monday morning as I got ready for school I felt like a completely different person. I was dressing differently. Instead of my usual boring clothes with my hair in a ponytail, today I had my hair hanging loosely past my shoulders and I wore clothes that almost matched Edwards' style. I put on a little bit of make-up. Not much, just eyeliner, mascara and red lipstick. When I was done I looked at myself and smiled

Monday was a new day. A wonderful day. I was wearing the new clothes I bought – the one's Alice didn't approve of. Apparently they were 'too dark'. Whatever, I liked them. And when I got to school, Edward seemed to like them too. I found him walking down the hall toward the end of lunch. I tapped him on his shoulder to get his attention.

"Hey Edward," I said smiling as he turned around. His eyes widened when he saw me. I batted my eyelashes at him.

"Wow," he said sounding a bit surprised. A smirk fell onto his lips. "Like the new look, Izzy."

"Thought you would," I said feeling more confident.

The bell then rang signalling the end of lunch.

Edward was about to start walking to class but I stopped him. "Let's skip class today," I said with my own smirk.

Edward raised an eyebrow at me. "Am I turning you into a bad-ass?" he asked with a sense of pride.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Maybe," I said innocently and turned around to walk outside. Edward soon followed after me.

30 minutes later I found myself just talking with Edward. We were sitting on the couch in his living room. He was asking me questions and I was answering them. Soon I was telling him all about my life. And he was listening. I was surprised to find that underneath Edward's tough exterior, he was really sweet and kind.

"Why do you love learning so much? Doesn't it ever get boring?" Edward asked me curiously as he took a sip of his drink. We were sharing a Smirnoff. I didn't plan on drinking more but I guess you never know what might happen.

I thought about his question for a few seconds. "I don't really know, honestly. I guess I've just always liked books." I said shrugging.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Seriously?" he asked bewildered. I smiled and nodded. "Hmm," he looked like he was thinking for a moment.

"What other things do you like? Going out? Partying? Shopping?" he asked like he was trying to find something that would make me seem like not so much of a loser.

I bit my lip knowing that my next words would probably make Edward think I'm the lamest person in the history of ever.

"I'm not the biggest fan of shopping and I don't usually get invited out. But I guess I'd love to. Like, I loved going to Seattle with you. That was fun. And also hanging out at the park. That was cool too." I rambled a bit at the end and looked down blushing.

"You're so..." Edward paused as if trying to find the right word. "Different." he settled with.

I looked up and raised my eyebrow at him. "Different?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah," he said nodding. I just accepted it. There's nothing wrong with being different, right?

It then became silent. I felt too frigid. I reached over and grabbed the Smirnoff from Edwards hand and chugged down the rest of it. He looked at me astonished but I saw a small smile tug on his lips. Although the Smirnoff wasn't strong at all, it made me feel a bit more confident as I stood up and held my hand out for Edward to take.

"Show me your room?" I asked boldly as I batted my eyelashes at him.

He smirked and grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs to his room.

His room was exactly how I expected it. Messy but not disgustingly messy. It was nice. And there were lots of CD's arranged all over the room. It was cool.

I walked up to his bed and ran my hand across the sheets before sitting down on the edge. I looked up at Edward expectantly who was watching me from the doorway.

"Come sit next to me," I said with a smile and patted the spot next to me.

Without a word he sat down next to me.

"I've talked so much today. Its your turn to talk. Tell me something about your life." I said to him.

He gave me a crooked smile. "You are so lame," he stated bluntly.

I blinked for a few seconds shocked at what he said. I felt offended for a split second until he started chuckling. His laugh was like music to my ears.

"I didn't skip class just to talk," he said honestly.

"Okay, what do you want to do then?" I asked annoyed with myself. Of course he wouldn't want to talk. He's too cool for that. I really think I need to start taking notes about this guy so that I can stop appearing like a complete loser in front of him.

I was too caught up in my own thoughts that I didn't notice when Edward started to lean in. But I sure as hell noticed when his lips connected with mine. How could I ignore it when it felt like a bolt of electricity shot through my body.

This was my first kiss.

I was kissing Edward Masen.

And it was my first kiss.

My first kiss with Edward Masen.

Oh.

My.

Gawd.

* * *

**Please don't hate me! I know this chapter was really short and crappy but I really thought I owed you guys an update. Sorry it took so long.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
